The Daylight
by SweetxDispositionx77
Summary: *And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close.* A few one shots focused on Allison and Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I would take a go at Teen Wolf because Scott and Allison's relationship..sigh, I just love it! This is set in episode one of season two. After Allison's father threatens Scott but before they're seen in Allison's bedroom. Hope you enjoy!(:

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon

Why am I, holding on?

We knew this day would come, we knew it all along.

How did it, come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

They laid there, she listened to his breathing and he listened to the even beats of her heart. Their feet were intertwined, as were their hands. Her head was lying in the crook of his neck.

Neither wanted to move or make a sound. In the morning this would be over, and any noise made would put what little time they had in jeapordy.

He felt her shoulders shaking first, then the dampness on his chest, and then finally heard her quiet cries.

Unraveling one of his hands from hers, he began stroking her hair.

"Shh, shh." he whispered, comfortingly. "It's all going to be okay."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, her silent years still falling from her face.

"He threatened your life, Scott. How can you say it will be alright, when my own father wants to kill you?" she asked, her voice broken.

Taking his thumb, he wiped the tears from her eyes and her cheeks. Leaving his hand on the side of her face, he pulled her closer and put a gentle kiss on her lips.

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

"It will be alright because no matter what, he can't take this," he lifted up their now interwoven hands for her to see, "away from us. The way we feel is something he can never change."

She gave a nod, showing she understood and agreed. It was just so hard to see past the initial terror of not being able to touch him, to hold him like this.

When she vocalized her worry, he answered with a tender kiss on her head.

"For tonight, you can," he whispered, "we'll deal with the troubles of daylight when they come."

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful

The sky is getting back, the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know

When the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last chance that will soon be a memory

"I love you so much, Scott." she whispered, nuzzling his neck with her nose.

He sighed at the feeling she brought him, memorizing for tomorrow and the days to come.

"I love you too, Allison. So much."

They fell into a lapse of silence, both in their own thoughts, enjoying the last moments they had. Slowly her breathing slowed, showing she had fallen asleep.

He looked down, taking in just how beautiful she was in the moonlight before it dissapeared. He wished his inhuman abilities allowed him to stop time, so that he might just lay here with her forever.

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

He hadn't gained a wink of sleep. His night had been spent thinking and watching.

Now the sun was slowly peeking over her neighbors roofs and the inevitable had arrived. Her father would soon come through the door, gun in hand, hoping to find that he was in her bed.

He couldn't give him, no he wouldn't give Mr. Argent the satisfaction, nor did he want a bullet in his own chest.

Carefully, he extracted himself from her, as not to wake her. No sense in recreating all the turmoil that was felt the night before.

Leaning down, he gavve her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Allison. Hold on to that." he whispered.

He threw one more glance at her still, sleeping form before heading out the window. Daylight had come and their new reality had set in along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to change this into a few one shots because, well, frankly I just love these two way too much. Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't seem possible for a rock to be so damn uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he had been sitting on it for the past fifteen, or was it twenty, minutes.

She was normally on time, even early on most occasions, and he worried that everything was okay.

Shortly after her father had ripped him out of his car and threatened his life, the two realized it was impossible to stay away from each other.

The initial sadness and despair of being torn apart had now turned into a sort of rebellion. An even bigger fuel to the fire of the relationship the two shared.

Lingering stares in the hall became tormenting. Through Stiles, they were able to come up with a plan. Every night at eight, they would try and meet up where he was right now, on the hill overlooking their town. When one of them couldn't make it they would alert Stiles, who would then alert the other through a coded text.

His silent phone told him she should be here. Yet here he was, waiting.

Using his heightened senses he tried to hear her heart beat, a talent he realized he had picked up on unintentionally.

He listened and listened. There were leaves rustling, the air blowing, and then...there it was! He stood up turning around, trying his best to find her in the shadows and foliage.

"Scott?" He heard a whisper come from his right side.

"Allison." He let out in a sigh, a gust of air he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"I am so sorry," She let out as they embraced, "I got stopped by my grandpa right as I started to leave. I really shouldn't even stay but I had to see you."

He kissed her on the head and held her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his touch with a sigh.

"I'm glad you came," He started in a whisper, as if even now someone was out there, watching and listening, "but we need to be careful. If your grandpa found out what I was..." he trailed off.

Her head was nodding vigorously. "I know. We'll be more careful, more guarded. We have to be." She ended quietly.

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, slowly becoming more intense. He was the first to pull back, leaving another kiss on her forehead.

"You should go." He said, looking in her eyes.

"Alright," She answered, then leaned in putting her lips to his ear, as if telling a secret, "I love you, Scott McCall."

His mouth pulled back into a tiny grin, then even bigger as he witnessed her own smile.

He put his own mouth to her ear. "And I love _you_, Miss Allison Argent."

She let out a small giggle, planting a kiss on his nose and heading off to her car, glancing back as she walked.

He smiled to himself. It was the moments like these that they had to hold on to. They had to remember these when the world seemed against them.

* * *

Please review! Hoped you liked this. I'm really, surprisingly, enjoying writing this. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to point out that not all of these will be written in order, at least not intentionally. For instance, what I'm writing right now happened before they met at the rock. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

I am a weary soldier, soldier for you.

Caught on the days uncertain, they have come loose.

Waiting to fall asleep, nights can be so cruel.

Holding a photograph, but that won't bring me you.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Stiles had said he had gone to Isacc's house. Alone.

She had to get there as fast as she could. What was he thinking? If he wasn't tied down he would harm someone.

Pulling onto the street, she parked quickly and jumped out. Into the house she ran.

As she walled into the house, she could see a faint light coming from an open stairwell.

Only want to give you what I said I would, said I would.

Only want to give you my heart.

Picking up the pieces like I said I would, said I would.

Let me get a piece of your heart.

Your heart.

"Scott?" She whispered, for fear of the unknown.

Slowly, she krept down the stairs.

"Scott." She gasped, seeing him hunched over on the floor. She was on her knees in front of him in a heart beat.

He lifted his head up, and she looked at him with a feeling of fear and fascination. She had known he was a werewolf for awhile now, but was still taken aback at his transformation.

"How are we doing this?" She asked him quietly.

He nodded his head, teeth clenched in the difficulty of not turning.

Her flash light landed on a pile of chains. She turned her back to him, startled.

"Where would we do this?" She asked, still not sure she wanted the answer.

"Over here." He growled, his voice showing the strain.

She looked over to see what he meant. No, no, no. She couldn't do this. Put him in a box? Lock him in a box?

He had already lifted the lid and started to lower himself inside.

"Scott," She started, lurching forward, "I..."

He looked at her and touched her hand. "Allison you have to. Not just so I don't hurt others, but so I don't hurt you."

She turned away, running a hand through her hair. "You can do this." She mumbled to herself.

Worlds are turning over, turning on you.

Don't let your heart grow colder, let it move.

Tired of playing games, by the written rules.

Help me break through these chains, we are over due.

She turned back to him, where he was laying in the box letting out slow, even breaths.

Leaning down, she captured his lips in hers. She needed the reassurance of his lips, his skin, on hers before she locked him up.

He pressed his forehead to hers, still breathing deeply, before she pulled back and slowly closed the lid.

As she wrapped the chains round and round, it killed her to think what she was doing.

Locking her boyfriend-no, chaining her boyfriend inside a box.

"It's done." She said loudly, placing her hands on the top of the box.

"You have to leave. Now." Scott growled.

No. She could chain him up but she couldn't just leave him. She vocalized this, "No, Scott. I'm not leaving you."

He slammed the side of the box and she jumped.

"You have to leave, Allison. Right now." He growled even louder at her.

For the first moment since that night at the dance, she was slightly afraid of what he was and what he could do to her.

For that reason alone, she left. Scurrying up the stairs, half afraid and half ashamed at herself for walking away from him.

Only want to give you what I said I would, said I would.

Only want to give you my heart.

Picking up the pieces like I said I would, said I would.

Let me get a piece of your heart.

Your heart

As she leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to steady her uneven breaths, there was a noise.

A hissing sound. A not human, hissing sound coming form the hallway behind her.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream. Backing up she debated her options.

Scott was locked up, calling her father would mean him knowing about Scott, and Stiles was in the middle of saving Isacc.

She was on her own.

Her brain kicked into, what she can only assume, is called argent mode. Grabbing a knife she turned to whatever the inhuman form it was and yelled, "COME ON!"

She wasn't thinking. If she had been, she would have run from that house as soon as she laid eyes on it.

Before she, or it, could lunge, a form she only knew as Scott burst through the basement door.

Only want to give you what I said I would, said I would.

Only want to give you my heart.

Picking up the pieces like I said I would, said I would.

Let me get a piece of your heart.

Your heart

Whatever it was scurried off and in a flash, it was gone.

Still gripping on tightly to the knife, she laid a hand on his shoulders. He was still hunched protectively in front of her when she asked,"What was that?"

He shook his head, staring out the now broken front door. "I have no idea." He replied.

* * *

**So I wasn't totally feeling this, but let me know what you thought. Thank you to those peoole who have reviewed! They mean a lot (:**


	4. Chapter 4

He felt like screaming.

The look on his mothers face...he knew it was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life.

She refused to talk to him after he released her from the cell. He had received one more look before she quickly headed to the car.

Now, he laid here on his bed, not knowing what to do or say.

When he got home, her bedroom door was closed and he could hear her crying.

He ran his hands through his hair for what had to be the fiftieth time that night.

Why wasn't there some kind of manual for this? Something to help him know what to say to her, how to explain everything. A instructional book on how to deal with a crazy hunter that wants to kill everyone you love. Some sort of handbook to help him fix things with Allison.

Allison.

There was another confusion for him. He didn't know what had happened to her.

"Just stay out of my way." She had yelled at him, before heading off to kill Derek. The exact words he had spoken to her at the rave. They hit him like a smack in the face.

He couldn't even vocalize the pain he felt. Not only from what she said, but from the hardness of her whole face.

Her eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle and softness that they usually did when she saw him.

Something had happened that caused her to even consider killing him.

He didn't understand. Wasn't it just the other day that she told him she trusted him over everyone else.

Jumping off the bed he punched his nearest wall, causing a hole. His breathing became labored and he rested his forhead against the wall, his hands clenched into fists above him.

"Scott?" He heard whispered behind him, before he felt his mothers gentle hand on his back.

He slowly turned around and looked at her, his face in wolf form.

She slowly touched it, a look of disbelief painted on her face.

All the emotions he felt were to much, and his mother coming to check on him while she was so terrified pushed him over the edge.

He slid to the ground with tears on his face.

"Oh, Scott." His mother whispered, following him down and enveloping him in a comforting hug.

"It's all falling apart," He cried brokenly, "Everything is falling apart."

"Shh, shh." She answered, rubbing his back soothingly.

It felt so strange for her to do this, while minutes ago she had been the one broken and confused on the ground.

She realized though, seeing her normally stronge and emotionless son crying on the floor, he was her Scott.

Her little boy who had to grow up to fast, without a father. She only saw the little boy who came to her with his cuts and bruises. Her mischievous kid who stole cookie dough when he thought she wasn't looking.

Whatever it was that caused him to turn into this unfortunate wolf had'nt changed who he was.

"It's all going to be okay." She whispered, stroking his head.

He didn't believe her. She didn't understand half of what was happening, but those small words gave him a small sliver of hope.

"Thank you." He whispered.

It was all he needed to say. She understood.

"You're welcome." She whispered back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I haven't updated in forever so I hope this is tell me your thoughts! I love knowing what people think. Thanks to all that read this story.**


End file.
